wished for you
by loverangel
Summary: Why? Why, why, why did it have to go like this? "I should've known" I sobbed, "it might seem like a day to me… but it was a whole year to Artemis.." - this is my first young yustice story! please tell me what you think of it, 'cause I normally don't do drama :D enjoy!
1. welcome back

_**Hey everybody! It's been a while since I actually wrote a story ^^' so here I go with another story. It's no one-shot this time and it's going to be a little depressive but I still hope you like it ;D**_

-WALLY'S PROFIEL-

_Ugh…where am I? what is this place? _I slowly opened my eyes to see white. White and only white. I quickly closed my eyes again. _To bright! What the heck happened?_

I started to think. _Oh yeah, the accident…I died. Then I guess this must be heaven, right?_

I heard voices from afar. _Are those…angels? _

Now I could make words out of the strange sounds. Words like 'Wally' and 'alive'. Wait, alive? I'm not dead?

Quickly I opened my eyes and shot up from the bed I was, apparently, in. _Okay, bad idea West._ My head hurts like hell so I lay back down and looked around me.

I saw Superboy, dressed in a white laboratory coat and glasses. He was looking at me with his mouth a little open and I think I even saw a tear at the corner of his eye.

Of course, the macho he was, didn't want me to see it and covered his eyes with his hands while leaning onto the table before him. A small grin appeared and he shook his head a couple of times.

Next to me, sitting on a chair next to my bed, was M'ggan, wearing the exact same clothes as Superboy. She was crying her eyes out and smiling like an idiot.

"Wally? Wally, can you hear me?" she asked while looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I shook my head yes, and held it with my hand. My head was really killing me.

"Blue Beetle, quickly! Tell Aqualad Kid Flash is alive!" Blue beetle, who apparently was in the room the entire time, rushed out the door to tell him.

"W…What happened?" I managed to say.

M'ggan looked at Suberboy and then back at me. "Well", she started, "What's the last thing you remember, Wally?"

I shook my head. I had to do _more _thinking?! "I…I remember the accident. I died…I think."

M'ggan sighed and started explaining, "No Wally, you didn't die. Let me explain it from the very beginning. When you ceased, Artemis refused to believe you were dead, since there was no body found."

_Artemis! How could I forget! Is she alright?_

The Martian interrupted my trail of thoughts and went on with her story.

"She tried to forget you by joining the team again but she couldn't keep it up. It was too painful for her. She just couldn't forget you, so in the end she quit. But that didn't help either. Every night I came to visit she was crying on her bed with one of your shirts clamped in her hands."

_Artemis…_

"It was killing us all to see her this way, so we asked Blue beetle if there really was no way that you could be alive. Then he told us that there was a small chance that you could be in the speed force."

_The speed force? _

"All though the chances where one on a million, we had to try. After a long time of research we found a way to get you back. And it worked! Half an hour ago, we got you back. Oh, I'm so happy you're alive!"

That moment Aqualad stormed the room in. His calm personality seemed to vanish for a moment, but was quickly found when he saw me.

"Wally…you're alive", he walked towards me, tears were clearly seen in his grey eyes.

Then suddenly I realized something. "Hey, how long have I been in this… speed force?"

It seemed like I had asked a difficult question since everybody was looking from one to the other.

"Well…" Aqualad said, "about a year."

My eyes shot open. A year? _A whole friggin' year?!_ I can't believe I wasted a year in that stupid speed force!

I shot out of the bed, my head felt a lot better now, but I was still a bit dizzy. "Wait, Wally, where are you going ?", superboy said, about to stop me from standing up.

"I have to go see Artemis", I said running as fast as I could, without tripping over my feet.

"No, wait! Artemis doesn't-", that was the last thing I heard.

I ran to the flower shop, close to our- well, now probably her house, bout a bouquet of roses and went home. If I could call it home.

There I stood at the stairs that went straight up to the door of our beautiful house. My legs started to get numb. In a second, I stood at the door.

And that, was when my world came crushing down on me.

_Dick? What is he doing here? Wait…why is cupping Artemis' cheek? Is he going to…_

My eyes widen as I looked at my best friend and girlfriend kissing.

I opened and closed my mound a several times.

_W…What is going on here…why are they kissing?!_

I dropped the bouquet and started running in a random direction. Tears came rolling down my cheeks uncontrollable.

Different emotions went through me.

Anger. Anger because my best friend betray me. Even if he thought I was dead, then you still don't kiss your best friends girlfriend.

Sadness. Sadness because Artemis was able to find someone who could replace me. You can say I'm selfish, but I don't want Artemis to be with anybody other than me.

But above all that, the thing I felt the most was pain. I just lost the two people who are most important to me. Why? Why, why, why did it have to go like this?

I stopped in my tracks and saw I was in the middle of an unknown forest. Just then, reality hit me.

On that spot, I sunk to my knees and started to cry my heart out.

"I should've known" I sobbed, "it might seem like a day to me… but it was a whole year to Artemis.."

I started trembling, "of course she has moved on…"

I screamed as hard as I could and started punching the ground before me.

_Why?_


	2. suprise kiss

_**Hey everybody! Thank you for the nice comments! It really made my day **____** so here I am with a new chapter of 'wished for you' and since I forgot to say last time: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters **___

-ARTEMIS' PROFIEL-

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm going off. I slowly opened my eyes to see it raining outside.

_Great, _I thought, _just what I needed, another stupid day of rain._

I stood up and looked at the empty space that filled my bed and had been untouched for the past year.

While shaking my head, I walked to the kitchen to make spike's, ou- my dog's, food.

You can see why I like him so much. He has exactly the same expression as Wally when he sees food.

_Forget about him already! It has been over a year since he died and you're still not over him? How pathetic, _a voice in my head said.

It's true, even after a long painful year without the redhead, I'm still not over him. I'm even living in the exact same house! Why can't I just forget him?

Then, I saw the picture of us while unpacking our stuff into our new house. _Nightwing took that one by surprise. That were fun times…_

I felt something wet rolling down my cheeks. _Oh no_, I thought. I quickly rubbed the tears away. _Get yourself together, Artemis! _

After I took a shower, I got ready to go to class. This is my last year, so I really can't fail.

When I got up, after putting my shoes on, Spike came running towards me with a sad look on his face.

I laughed and petted his head. "No, Spike, you can't get any more food. You've already had a whole bowl!"

The dog jumped on the couch and looked at me with big puppy eyes you just can't say no to. Yep, exactly like Wally.

Again, I smiled and petted him, but this time I said nothing and walked to the door. _This is going to be a long day._

.

.

.

I slammed the door hard while walking to the couch. With a plopped down on it and let out a loud sigh.

To me this was a normal routine. Waking up, taking a shower, getting dressed, go to college and finally doing absolutely nothing at in the evening. At least, after I studied and nobody came to visit me.

I don't like being alone. It makes me even more aware of Wally's dead.

Honestly, I have no idea why I quit the team. Was it because I couldn't bear to see Bart being Kid Flash? Or was I just too depressed at that time?

How stupid of me to think I would be fine if I quit the team so I didn't have to see it. I mean, I see him every single day on TV! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I gave Spike his food, the poor thing has been waiting for so long, and went back to my couch to watch TV and do totally nothing. That's when the doorbell rang.

With great reluctance, I stomped to the door and opened it to see Nightwing, or seeing the clothes he was wearing, Dick Grayson.

"Hey, Artemis", he said with a slight smile. He had already rejoined the team and was back in his normal routine from before, or so I thought.

"Hey, Dick. What are you doing here so late?" I stepped aside so he could come and sat on my couch.

He looked to doubt whether he would say what he has to say or not.

"Well, what is it?", I pushed. How hard could it? We've known each other for almost seven years.

"Uhm…you see, Artemis, I'm really worried about you. You haven't contacted anyone of the team for almost a month. Are you okay?"

It was true, my social life has gone backwards since my speedsters dead. I cut off almost all of my friends from college and barely even speak to anybody of the team, except for M'ggan, she often comes to visit me.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I lied. I haven't felt fine for a year.

"Artemis, don't lie to me. You're on the edge of crying, and don't tell me that there's something in your eye."

I couldn't do it anymore, holding these tears back is the hardest thing I've ever done. I felt into his arms and started crying my eyes out. I hated being so weak in front of anybody.

"I just miss him so much!" I screamed, sobbing into his shirt. His arms snaked and held me tight to his chest. "I know."

I don't know how long we sat there but it felt like a lifetime. Eventually I calmed down a bit and just held his shirt, I felt secure in his arms. Almost as secure as in Wally's.

I let go of him after a while and we just started talking a bit about everything. It looked a little like the talks I used to have with Wally.

He stood up to leave. "It was good talking to you Artemis" he said with that cute little half smile of his.

I looked him in the eyes and I felt his hand on my cheek. Then soft lips pressed onto mine. A soft wind blew by.

When I realized what was going on in pulled away with my eyes wide open. "Uhm…" was the only thing I could say.

Yeah, sure, Dick was a great guy, but I didn't like him that way! He was like a little brother to me.

"Oh God, Artemis I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to…it just…" he stammered. Suddenly he looked like that little immature thirteen year old again I knew long ago.

That's when I started laughing.

He looked at me weird and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that you look exactly like a thirteen year old when you have that look on you're face", I smirked after that comment.

He smirked and said, "Well, it's good to see you smile again."

That was the last thing he said before walking out the door.

I walked to the door to and looked at the bouquet of roses that lay there beside the door. _Are they from Dick?_, I thought.

I picked them up and saw the little cart that was hanging on one of the roses. When I started reading it my eyes widened with every word.

_Hey babe_

_I just wanted to say I really love you, a lot._

_I know this won't make up for all time we've lost, but I'll make it up to you, I swear_

_Wally_

_I…is this some kind of joke?!_

The tears rolled down my cheeks and my hand covered my mouth. _Why would somebody do this to me?_

I felt to my knees and started crying even harder than before.

_Just when I thought I could get over him…_

_**You like it? I really hope you do! Let me know what you think :D**_

_**loverangel **_


	3. reunion

**_You guys are so sweet! Thank you for the nice reviews everybody! I'll try to update as soon as I can :D_**

**_Don't own this amazing show or any of his characters :(_**

-WALLY'S PROFIEL-

It felt like I was walking in nothingness. Yes, I, Wally West, was walking, not running, walking. I just couldn't run. My feet wouldn't let me.

It was as if I was in some kind of trance I couldn't break free from. Every time I tried, the picture of Dick and Artemis kissing came into my head.

My shoes were dirty from walking around in the forest. Apparently earlier that day it had rained, 'cause there was mud everywhere. The leaves of the trees were falling down, so it must be autumn.

By now the sun had disappeared behind the skyline and the star were shinning bright. That remembered me of the time me and Artemis were on the beach at Mount Justice. We just started dating a few months ago and we were laying there, doing nothing and randomly talking about stupid things.

It was great to be with her. I felt so comfortable.

The tears from before started to come back to my eyes. _I just don't get it! Was there always such chemistry between these two? Or was I the only one who didn't see it? And even if I was the only one, why didn't anybody told me?_

With tears still rolling down my cheeks I started running back to the research room I woke up in. _why didn't they tell me?_

-AQUALAD'S PROFIEL-

The tree of us sat there in the white room in complete silence. A little bit more than hour ago, Wally ran away to go see Artemis.

The problem is, she doesn't know anything about this project. Actually, nobody knows about this project. Not the league, not the team, not even Nightwing.

The reason why we didn't tell anybody was because they probably wouldn't have been able to handle it if we failed. We didn't want to put their hopes up.

The league would probably have forbidden us to go on with this project. Artemis would do everything to get him back and with that she would ruin her entire life. And Dick…he would have done exactly the same. It was better if we kept it a secret.

Just then Wally stormed into the room. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his clothes were covert in mud. He looked exhausted.

Super boy rushed over to him and put him back in the bed. He turned his back on us and we heard him sobbing.

"Wally, what happened?", Miss Martian asked carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked confused at the ginger before her. "What do you mean?"

By now he was trembling and with great force he turned around screaming, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! I'm talking about Artemis and Dick, that's what!"

The tears in his eyes and the expression his face were ones I've never seen on his face before.

With wide eyes she looked at him. She looked a bit afraid. To be honest, I have never seen Wally scream at her like that.

"Wally, what are talking about?" I asked, calm but also a bit despite.

"I saw it. I saw everything", he covered his eyes with his hands and started crying, "the kiss…You don't have to pretend anymore. Why couldn't you have just told me she had already moved on? Why were you trying to get my hopes up by saying she still thought I was alive?"

I sat beside him on the bed and put my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Wally, it is true that Artemis did not know about this experiment, neither did Nightwing nor the league. But I swear to you I did not know about the relationship between those two. If I had known, I would have told you immediately."

He looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "For now, you have to rest. Tomorrow we will tell everybody about you. If you like to take a shower or a bath, there is a bathroom right there", I pointed to a door on the left side of the room, "If you need anything just give us a call"

The speedster nodded and slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "thanks you guys, for saving me and all", he sniffed a bit, but still the tears could be seen clearly.

We all nodded and started to walk out of the room. One thought kept running around in my mind: _since when are Artemis And Nightwing an item? _

Last week, I heard from Miss Martian that Artemis was so sad that she wouldn't allow anybody to come near to her. That is kind of strange…

I was the last to walk out of the room , but bumped into someone.

"Aqualad!" a voice said. I looked up while rubbing my head to see Artemis standing there with a big bouquet of rose and puffy eyes. _Could she be going to Wally's grave? No, she wouldn't, after his funeral she didn't even once try to visit it._

"Artemis, is everything alright? Where are you going so late?" _has she already seen Wally?_

Her grip tightened around the bouquet of thornless roses and a tear rolled down from the corner of her eye.

With a serious face she said, "I came to look for you", _me?_

"I want to rejoin the team"

My eyebrows shot up a bit. This was the last thing I expected to hear from her. Especially when she looked so fragile with those teary eyes.

"Artemis, are you sure you want to rejoin? It would be nice if you came back but…I don't want you to push yourself", I said a bit worried.

She smiled and answered, "Yes, i'm sure. I'm tired of crying."

I nodded, "okay, if you are sure about this, I'll gladly except you're proposal"

-WALLY'S PROFIEL-

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and started to undress myself. I filled the bath with hot water, put a towel on the sink and was about to step into the bath when I realized something.

_Wait a second… I HAVE NO RESERVE CLOTHES!_

"Damn", I said ruffling my hair with my right hand. I wrapped on a towel around my lower body and stepped out of the bathroom to look if there weren't any clothes that I could were here. _Apparently not._

I heard the voice of Kaldur outside. _Maybe he forgot something? _, I thought, _well, at least now I can ask him for some extra clothes._

I opened the door and my mouth fell open to what I saw, _Artemis._

"Wally?"

_**Dun dun dunnnn :D cliffhanger! I really had a lot of problems with this chapter, and I still think that Aqualad is a bit OC but I still hope you enjoy reading it, I'll try to make the next chapter better than this one :) **_

_**loverangel**_


	4. cold

_**I know the last chapter wasn't so good so I'll try to make it up to you with this new chapter :D also again, thank you so much for your nice reviews xD don't own young justice or any of the characters**_

-ARTEMIS' PROFIEL-

"Wally?"

_Is this…real? No…it can't be! He's dead…it must be a dream._

I looked in his perfect green eyes and my knees started to feel weak. Aqualad seemed to be shocked as well. Did he know that Wally was in there?

I walked up to him and hit him with my fist in the face. Holding his red cheek he looked at me. I sunk to my knees next to him and cried. I did that a lot today.

_How long has he been here?_

"you…Asshole", I sobbed covering my eyes with both my hands. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw his dark expression. Hurt could clearly be seen in his eyes. A cold riling went up my spine. He seemed to be a total different person from the Wally I've adored for so many years.

"you should leave", with that he stood up and walked back to the house before me. He slammed the door and left me and Kaldur standing outside. This never happened to me before. Whenever I was mad he would always do something crazy to make me happy again. But this…this was not the Wally I know and loved. Where is the immature goofball who loved me?

"Artemis?", Aqualad's voice broke my line of thoughts. "Maybe you should give him some time to sort things out. It's not your fault, just leave him be for a bit"

I couldn't stop staring at the door. _He really left me, just like that. _

Without answering him, I stood up and walked away. I still couldn't believe what happened. Every single day I wondered what it would be like if I saw him again. Every night I dreamed of us being together, happy as ever. And now, it just all seemed to crash down.

My hands were shaking when I tried to put the key of my house in the lock. I stepped inside and Spike came rushing towards me looking behind me before circling around me. _Did he smell Wally's sent?_

I realized that this really happened. It wasn't a dream. Wally really WAS alive. And he rejected me. He left me standing outside the door that he so coldly had slammed close.

Totally ignoring spike, I went to my bedroom and sat on the bed. _This can't be true…_

This was so much worse than the past year I've spend. Because back then, I knew Wally loved me, he told the Flash he did. I knew that, if he had lived, we would still be together. But now, everything was cut off.

The entire night I spent crying and watching pictures of us. Of him, when he was still smiling.

-WALLY'S PROFIEL-

I sunk to the floor and looked at the white wall in front of me. I had just ended my relationship with Artemis as cold as I could. But even if I did it, I still didn't feel better. I felt worse.

_Why? why couldn't I have just forgiven her and hugged her, like I always do?_ _Everything would have been fine if I had done that._

But I couldn't. when I looked at her, I saw the kiss again. It was too much for me.

My cheek was red and swollen by now. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My fingers carefully went over it. It hurt, a lot. I smiled a bit. _Artemis is still as strong as ever._ Of course she is, I mean, we're talking about Artemis!

A tear rolled down my painful cheek. _Great, now I can't even wipe away my tear. _I carefully washed my face with cold water.

_So this is what a broken heart feels like…_

.

.

.

"_Wally…"_

_Artemis, don't go…_

"_Wally"_

_Wait, Artemis! Stay, please!_

"WALLY!"

I opened my eyes in shock and rolled out of the bed. "ouch" while rubbing my head I looked up. Conner was looking at me with his arms crossed and one pulled up eyebrow.

"Finally, you're awake", he said rolling his eyes.

M'ggan came flying towards me and helped me get up. "Come on, it's time to wake up, Wally. We're going to tell your parents first, okay?"

I looked at Aqualad, who was just a little too quiet in the corner of the room. Our eyes met and he stood up from his chair. "Miss Martian, Superboy, could you leave us alone for a second, please?", he said, straighting his back. Both nodded and went out the door. The first few second were very quiet.

Kaldur started talking, "Wally, I know you are hurt, and I understand that. But what you did to Artemis was wrong, and you know it"

"Oh, so you're taking her side? Well what about me? I was the one getting hurt! She kissed my best friend, Aqualad!", I screamed at him.

He calmly shook his head and said, "Wally, you didn't even ask Artemis about it, or Nightwing. You should first go and ask them, before taking conclusions. Maybe you misunderstood."

"What is there to misunderstand?! I saw Artemis and Dick lip locking in our house!"

"Go ask them", it was more of an order than a request.

"I don't even have extra clothes", I stubbornly shot back. _No way I'm going to see them._

"There are some extra clothes in the bathroom for you." _Damn!_

I let my shoulders hang and stomped of to the bathroom. I could hear Kaldur smirking behind me.

After I took a cold shower I put on the clothes that lay there on the sink. It was a light jeans and a green shirt. Green…Artemis. _Stop it!_

I walked out of the bathroom to see M'ggan, Conner and Kaldur sitting in the room, waiting for me. "You ready?", M'ggan asked. I nodded. _I wonder how everybody will react. Will they be happy? Or mad, just like Artemis?_

I thought back to what happened last night. _Maybe I really have gone too far._ I sighed and straighted my back. _Okay, I'll go talk to them, after this is over._

_**And? Was it better than the last one? I thought it really was better :D let me know what you think about it :) **_

_**loverangel**_


	5. family

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have this giant writers bloc ;s I just can't come up with a good ending or sequel for this. So I guess this will be a short chapter, But I'm going to try my best and hope you enjoy it :D also I want to thank you for posting these nice reviews ;D it really makes me feel like the happiest person :)**_

_**Don't own Young justice or the characters.**_

-WALLY'S PROFIEL-

I stood there in front of the house I grew up in. My eyes drifted towards the wooden door that had stood open for me every time I came back from a mission, or school. _I really had spend a great time here. Will my room still be the same?_

With slow and calm steps, I went up to the door. I raised my hand and knocked on it. I shot a quick look at Aqualad, who volunteered to come with me. M'ggan and Conner had to go back to the headquatre. A small smile was seen on his face and he nodded at me. When I heard the door open my head shot back to the front. There I looked straight in the eyes of my mom.

Her green eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth. By now the tears where streaming down both sides of her face. She opened her arms and gave me the biggest hug I have ever had.

"Rudolph!", she screamed while holding me as tight as she could. My dad came rushing to the door with a gun in his hand, but when he saw me he instantly dropped it and came to join me and mom. They cried and laughed at the same time. It actually made me laugh to see that my parents still loved me and didn't hit me in the face like Artemis did.

When they finally released me after a five minute dead hug, my mom pulled me inside and prepared the biggest amount of food I could ever have imagined. After I ate most of it (_yes, even I couldn't eat that much food!_) , my mom started asking questions:

_What happened? How did you come back? When did you come back? Are you okay? Are you still hungry? _

We, well actually Aqualad, answered all the questions until she was satisfied. After we finished, it was my turn to ask questions.

"Hey mom, do you maybe know if Artemis and Dick have been…dating?", I almost spit it out as if it were trash. It still disgusted me. She was shocked from my sudden question and Aqualad looked at me with disappointment in his eyes while shaking his head. I turned away from him and back at my mom, who was making a thinking face. After a while she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"why? I don't think so, I mean, Artemis comes to visit almost every week and never once has she mentioned that she and Richard were dating. Oh, that reminds me, have you told her yet? I am sure she will be very happy to see you!", my mom said with a motherly smile on her face. _She came to visit my parents every week?_

"Well, actually mom, Artemis knows that I'm alive. And she isn't happy at all, believe me", I said with a sad chuckle, "That's why I asked mom, I saw her kissing Dick in our old house."

"Oh Wally, I'm so sorry. I didn't know", she gave me a hug and held me tight against her chest. I hugged her back and we just stood there hugging. When I felt a shill go up my spine I knew Aqualad was giving me a sad version of the bat-glare. A really sad one.

When I released her she smiled at me and kissed my forehead. From behind my dad gave me a big 'manly' hug and ruffled my hair. "Come on son, why don't I call Barry so you can give him a big surprise. Try to get your mind of a bit", he with a smile on his face, although it was obvious a fake one, I still appreciated it. "Okay, thanks dad", I felt like a sixteen year old when he ruffled my hair and smiled at me like that. _At least my dad is still the same._

My dad grabbed the phone and dialed the number of Barry. He said something to him and a second later we heard the door slam open with the Flash standing there in his uniform. Within a blink of an eye, I was tackled to the ground with a big blur of red on top of me. "Uncle Barry? You're kind of crushing me", I tried while pushing him of. Being crushed once a day was enough for me.

"Wally? Crash, you're alive!", and before I could even see who said that, I was attacked by a blur of yellow. I was finally able to open an eye and saw that the ball of yellow was actually Bart in my Kid Flash costume. _It really suits him_.

After a few minutes of having a sobbing Flash and a smiling Kid Flash lying on me, I stood up, still with Bart hanging onto my leg. "Wally…but how?", Barry asked wiping his tears away from under his mask. "We will explain everything when we are at the headquarter. For now, it is best that you spend your time here Wally. Tomorrow we will tell the league, it is already late and I don't think you would like to sleep in the research room again", Kaldur said, with crossed arms.

The rest of the evening we spend like we always did back in the days. We called Iris, grandma and grandpa so they would also enjoy this moment together with us. It was a really fun night, I have to admit, but something kept on bothering me the whole night.

_If Artemis was with Dick, then why would she visit my parents? Did she feel bad for them because they lost their son? Maybe I really misunderstood and I just imagined it? No, I'm sure I saw them kiss. Now I really want to know what's going on._

_**Oh, I guess this chapter wasn't as short as I thought it would be :D so, not much Spitfire/Traught in this chapter, but I just really wanted to write a chapter about Wally meeting his family again. It's just so sweet ;) tell me what you think!**_

_**loverangel**_


	6. Tell me

_**Hey guys! So again, sorry for the really late update :s anyway I'm not going to say anything more and just go on with the story, enjoy!**_

_**Don't own YJ or any of the characters**_

-ARTEMIS' PROFIEL-

The sun shined through my window onto my face. With a crunch I opened and closed my eyes a few times before actually opening them. I stretched a bit and yawed looking at the alarm next to my bed. 09.00 was what it said. Lucky for me today was Saturday. Yesterday I spend the entire day in my bed thinking and crying over Wally, who pushed me away so rudely.

But, now, I didn't feel sad for myself like before. Now I felt angry. Not with me, but him. _How dare he tell me to go away! Does he have any idea of how hard I suffered the past year? No he doesn't. he has no right to say that to me!_ My fists balled and I quickly got myself ready so I could rush to the league. Nightwing had to know this.

.

.

.

When I finally made it there, I started looking for the boy/man wonder.

I found him playing on his little arm computer thingy. He seemed very busy, looking at the serious expression he wore when he was typing. I walked up to him and before I could say anything he cut me off, "Hey Artemis"

He looked up and grinned at me. The same as the night he kissed me. _What? Why do I think of something like that in a moment like this?_

I smiled back, but it wasn't a real smile and he saw that. "What's wrong?" he carefully took a step closer. But again somebody was faster and cut me off: Beastboy.

"Guys! You have got to come see this!", he yelled jumping up and down excitingly. I looked at Dick and he looked back. Then his eyes shot to the little green alien before us. He nodded his head and started to follow him. "Artemis, are you coming?"

Immediately I ran towards him, having a bad feeling in my stomach. _What kind of big thing could be so important?_

.

The three of us ran into the room where all the noise was coming from. the whole league and the team were all gathered there, crying, laughing and hugging each other. But the one thing that took got all the attention, was the ginger standing there in the middle of the crowd.

He wore a big smirk on his face while his hair was being ruffled by the Flash, who was standing proud beside him. "yeah I'm also glad I'm back", the younger man said smiling and pushing his uncle away.

This was a completely different from the stranger I met two days ago. My heart started to race and my knees felt weak. Yes, this was the Wally I knew long ago. This was the man I loved.

But as soon the speedster got his eyes on me, his expression changed immediately. It went from warm and friendly, to cold and hard as stone. It gave me the chills.

Everybody must have felt the tension between us, because within a few seconds, it was quiet. Nobody dared to say anything and held their breath. I did the same.

Wally came walking towards me, slowly, something I have rarely seen with him. I closed my eyes, pursing my lips together and pulling up my shoulders. I felt a gust of wind blow past me and a second later I heard something hit the ground.

I quickly opened my eyes to see Nightwing on the ground, holding his cheek and Wally standing in front of him with balled fists. His eyes were full of anger and…was that a tear?

His teeth were clenched onto each other and every muscle of him was tense. He breathed heavily, tears rolling down his cheeks. The whole room was staring at the two boys standing there, glaring at one another. Not even the Flash nor Batman could say something, it was just to strange.

"HOW COULD YOU!", Wally screamed. With confused eyes, the black-haired hero looked at his best friend. He stammered, still in shock of seeing him alive, "Wally, what are you talking ab-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" throwing his hands in the air and balling his fist, ready for the next punch. He threw his fist at him, striking him right in the jaw. Dick coughed and spit out some blood.

"I saw you with Artemis!", this time he turned to me and I could finally see his face clearly. It was full of hurt and anger.

Carefully, I took a step back, afraid he might hit me too. He took a few steps towards me and then sunk to his knees, still looking into my eyes with those teary green ones. His bottom lip was trembled while he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I…I thought…we were meant for each other", he sobbed, never breaking the eye contact. I stared at him and felt my own tears starting to come up again. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Why did he have to look at me with those puppy-like eyes of his?

After a long silence, I decided to ask him THE question. "Wally, what are you talking about?"

That must have been the last drop. His closed eyes opened and shot right up to mine. In a moment he was standing in front of me, his nose only inches away from my own. He breathed heavenly and I could feel his breath on my skin.

With anxious eyes, I stared at him. His eyes were shut firmly, tears still falling from them. "The kiss", he slowly said, trying not to scream or cry. _The kiss?_

"I saw you, and Dick", he looked behind him to look at Nightwing, who was standing up again, "I shouldn't be angry. I shouldn't be mad at you guys. Of course you moved on, it has been a year. so why do I feel so betrayed?"

I didn't know what to answer to that. _He was there when Dick kissed me that night? _

I cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned my head against his. But a second later he pulled away and said, "No Artemis, tell me"

_**Tadaahh! Do You like it? I really did my best and I think the next chapter will be up soon because my inspiration is back! :D tell me what you think :)**_

_**loverangel**_


	7. Dark Nightwing rises

_**Hey there everybody! Thank you for the nice reviews ;D So here I am, done with a new chapter, finally… really I thought this chapter would be done much quicker o.O the ideas just kept on filling my head ;D but oh well, don't mind me, just read the story, I'll just sit here and watch xD**_

_**Don't own YJ or any of the characters**_

-WALLY'S PROFIEL-

_Faster. Faster. FASTER, DAMN IT! _

Faster as the speed of sound I ran through the hot desert. Sand flew around me everywhere, lucky for me I had my glasses on, but the heat was killing me.

Although I would die for a drop of water, I couldn't stop. I had to go through. I had to save Artemis.

-48 HOURS EARLIER—

-ARTEMIS' PROFIEL-

"No Artemis, tell me"

I stood there, with tears in my eyes, looking at my supposed to be dead boyfriend. He seemed so serious about that little question. It was almost as if his world would end if I didn't answer it.

I took a deep breath and then let it all out in a big sigh. "Wally, I swear, I didn't want to kiss him. I would never want to do something like that-"

"What? Artemis, don't lie, I know you liked it", Dick said grinning like an idiot. He took a step towards us and spread his arms while looking at everyone in the room. Confused I watched him tell lie after lie, _why would he say such things?!_

"Yeah, I mean, I kissed her first of course, but I only wanted to give her an innocent kiss. She was the one who pushed her tongue in my mound!", he smirked at me and suddenly he was standing next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

My grey eyes widen with every word he said. _That isn't true! that little brat, I'll ki-_

Just then his covered eyes met mine. But instead of the white of his mask, I saw two red dots shining on the spot where his eyes were supposed to be. It shut me up immediately.

"Artemis", I heard Wally say. I looked at him and he seemed to be very calm…to everybody else. I've never seen so much fear and anger in those beautiful green eyes of his. "Step back"

He slowly grabbed my hand, never breaking eye contact with Nightwing who was starring intensely at him. The black haired man lowered his head and seemed to be defeated. Not.

He started to grin and laughed really creepy, it gave me the chills. "HAHAHA! I don't think so 'Wall-man'. This girl is coming with me. Now, have a good day!", with that, he grabbed my wrist, shot one of his bat-thingies at the ceiling and jumped into the zeta-tubes with me. I screamed and yelled and kicked him as hard as I could, but he seemed to be immune for it all.

.

.

.

"Put me down Dick, I warn you!", I yelled as he swung me over his shoulder and ran as hard as he could through the old streets of whatever town we were in. "Wally is so much faster than you, he will be here any minute and kick your sorry-butt! Last chance to put me down", I hit him with my fist in the head and kicked my legs at every part of his body I could hit.

Something very frustrated happened that very moment that I will probably never forget the rest of my life. His head turned around so it was backwards on his shoulders. An evil smile appeared on his face and as he held me even tighter.

"I don't think they will find us soon, little Artemis. When you weren't looking I hacked into the zeta-tubes and made sure that nobody would know where we are, isn't that great?", he excitingly spoke.

"Wh…what? But…but you bled just a moment ago! How is that possible?!", I screamed, this wasn't Dick obviously. _Where is the real Dick? This is not something like the Red Arrow incident, is it? You would think the league would learn, but no, of course not…_

"Hello, ever heard of 'fake blood'? Plus, I have the actor skills and looks of Brat Pit" _well, at least he got Nightwing's ego. _

"To bad, I saw right though it, huh?", the android stopped and his head turned back to his place. I tried to look behind me and saw a man with ginger hair standing a few meters away from us. It was Wally.

"I figured that it wasn't you when I hit you. Your jaw was way too hard and that hit would have broken any human jaw, even your's. So when I ran up to Artemis I put a tracer onto you. So yeah, your plan pretty much failed, you piece of scrape", the speedster grinned and ran up to us.

I didn't see much of what was happening, because when the android-Nightwing sat me down, it only took him five seconds and I was back on his shoulders, Wally lying black and blue on the ground before me. I covered my mouth with my hands and yelled his name.

"What did you do to him?!", I screamed at the Android, kicking and hitting him much harder than before. A second later I was tied up and around my mouth was an old stinking cloth that kept me from talking. "Don't worry, he's still alive. Well…for now" again that creepy laugh came out of his mouth. It made me want to hurt him so bad.

With that, he picked Wally up and ran to a van, that apparently was standing not so far away from us. He opened it and threw Wally into it. A big flash came out of it when he hit the floor, and then he was gone.

I moaned and tried to get out of the tied grip of the android who seemed to be holding me even tighter. "No, no, no, my dear. YOU have another destination"

He tapped on some buttons quickly and jumped into the car. The last thing I remember was a big white flash and an evil laughter, burning into my ears.

_**Yeah, I know, BIG twist! :D I felt like writing this because it was the weirdest idea that came into my head :) so tell me what you think xD you like it? You don't like it? I'm ready to hear what you think!**_

_**Love you all ;D**_

_**loverangel**_


	8. captured

_**Hey people! Wow, I'm going to be honest, I really had my doubts about the last chapter, but apparently you guys liked it :D (happy dance) so here I go continue where I left of, enjoy!**_

_**Don't own YJ or any of the characters**_

-ARTEMIS' PROFIEL-

He tapped on some buttons quickly and jumped into the car. The last thing I remember was a big white flash and an evil laughter, burning into my ears.

.

I moaned when I finally regained consciousness. My hands were tied together with a rough rope and the ground I was sitting on wasn't so soft either. From the wall I was sitting against I could feel the damp dripping of and into the collar of my shirt. It wasn't a pleasant feeling believe me.

When I opened my eyes, the only thing I saw was darkness, aside from the moonlight that came through a small gape in the roof.

I closed my eyes again and started to think. _What happened again? First I was kidnapped by a crazy Dick-droid, then Wally came and he- _I stiffed when I remembered what that thing did to Wally. he actually defeated him within five seconds. _How is that possible?_

Once again, I opened my eyes, this time to get a huge flash of light directly into my eyes. As fast as I could I closed my eyes. I heard a second light being turned on and another one. And right after that, a terrible laugh echoed through the not so small room. A laugh, you could recognize out of a thousand.

"Joker"

The green haired man stepped out of the shadows and into the light so I could clearly see him. He wore this big freaky smile on his face as he looked down on me. I was completely defenseless.

"Oh, Artemis, you recognized me from my laugh alone? How adorable!" he said laughing and coming closer to me. I pushed myself as close to the wall as I could, wishing I could just walk through it. But I'm not some kind of speedster, so I sat there with my back pressed onto a wall and the Joker standing in front of me with that sickly smile.

"And, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, you know, I always wanted to sit on a filthy ground with my hands tied up behind my back!", I yelled that last part as I shot forward in my last resort.

The clown grabbed my jaw and roughly pulled me towards him, so my face was only inches away from his. Disgusting.

"Ah, typical little Artemis, always trying to pick a fight with the big boys", he laughed as he smelled my hair and then let go of my jaw. He stepped a few steps back to where he came and then stopped. He slowly turned his head towards me.

"Can I ask you something, Blondie?"

"No"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I don't care why I'm here, I want to know where Wally and the REAL Nightwing are!" I yelled at him yet again.

He looked at me in amusement and turned to me. "Oh, Nightwing wasn't useful for us anymore so we eliminated him. As for Wally…well, I actually have no idea where your little boyfriend is. Probably somewhere on Mars so he's dead."

"WHAT?!", I screamed with tears in my eyes. _They eliminated Dick and…Wally is dead?! _

"You're lying!", I yelled as the tears were running down my cheeks like waterfalls. Losing your boyfriend is the most terrible thing that could happen to you. But losing your boyfriend twice AND one of your best friends at the same time, that's unbearable. All my hope was gone.

"Why would I?", he said with a crimson smile on his face and a lifted eyebrow. I still didn't believe him but when he pointed with his eyes to a corner of the room, and I saw Dick lying there covered in scratches and blood, I knew for sure this was really happening. He was really gone.

I lowered my head, unable to hold my tears but trying my best, and asked: "Why am I here?"

"Finally, I thought you'd never ask! Well, you see, your daddy has been killing my men a lot lately, and it's getting pretty annoying. So, if he surrenders to me, I will let his daughter go, and if he doesn't…",

"Like he would ever do something that!"

"Well, let's hope he does", he snapped his fingers, and a small and a big man came stepping into the light.

I recognized the big man immediately, it was the android that kidnapped me. The one that replaced Nightwing and was the cause of this all. The one that killed Wally.

As the anger started to build up in me, Joker started speaking again. "Ivo, Artemis. Artemis, Ivo"

"Wait…if you needed me, why would you build this robot to kidnap me instead of just sending one of your men?", I asked. He didn't have to kill Wally and Dick, he could have saved the trouble.

"What? No, no, no! this robot wasn't for your kidnap. That was just one of his many tasks. He also had to- wait, I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to tell the plan to you, isn't that right? Stupid girl, that's not going to work with me!", he laughed so hard he clenched his stomach and bent over a bit.

"Well, enough talking, Ivo and I have an appointment. See you tomorrow Artemis!", the creep said and walked out of the room, the android following him immediately. Ivo stopped for a moment and stared at me, then grinned and walked away.

As soon as I heard the door slam close with a big smack, I stumbled over to where Nightwing was lying. I found a pointy thing in his pocket and started to try and cut the rope.

After a few moments the rope broke in half and I could feel my hands again. But I didn't care at all about that, Dicks body was lying in front of me, showing no sign of life. As fast as I could I pulled of his glove and checked his pulse…

He was alive.

_**Sooooooo? Was it okay? Yes? No? tell me please I'm dying to know :D plus thank you for your nice reviews everyone!**_

_**PS: do you think it's okay to put Ivo and Joker in the same 'team'? I wasn't really sure about that one ^.^'**_

_**loverangel**_


End file.
